A New Cullen and a New Hale
by pixiewriter87
Summary: Did you ever wonder exactly how Alice and Jasper met the Cullens? Well here is my little ficlet to explore a possibility. One-shot in Alice's POV.
1. Introductions

**Title: A New Cullen and a New Hale**

**Disclaimer:** I didn't write Twilight, and I have bought the copyright….yet so guess I don't own it.

**Summary**: Ever wonder exactly how Alice and Jasper found the Cullens? One-shot in Alice's POV

Now that I have finally found Jasper, we are setting out to find the Cullen family. They do seem to be a family as opposed to a coven what with dieting from humans, a task most of our kind don't believe possible because hunting humans seems to be our raison d'être at first glance. I was so glad that Jasper agreed to give what the Cullens call the vegetarian diet after the way he has been living for over a century because I could never leave him. I woke up, and all I saw was Jasper and that diner we met in a short while ago.

According to my visions, the Cullens are currently in New England…somewhere. I am trying to narrow it down, but it can be rather difficult when all you can see is a lovely house secluded in the woods. I have ruled out Massachusetts and Vermont. Maine is looking like less of a possibility, so I'm thinking we should start looking in New Hampshire. The closer I get, the more vivid the location should become, I hope.

"Alice, are you sure they will accept us? Especially if we just…"

"Arrive? Yes, because the head of the family will accept any of our kind who wish to explore this life. Don't worry, Jasper, my visions haven't let me down yet. I did find you, after all."

"That you did." He raised our entwined hands to kiss the back of mine with a tender expression in his eyes. I'm so glad he came to me in Philadelphia. Jasper and I haven't been rushing to New Hampshire. I sensed no immediacy in my visions. The Cullens would remain wherever they are for at least another year. Within a day and a half we reached New Hampshire. We started asking around in Nashua if there was a Dr. Carlisle Cullen residing in any of the hospitals. It took us another day of searching to find that there was a Dr. Carlisle Cullen teaching at Harvard in Hanover. We decided to wait one more day before approaching our new family.

* * *

As we ran up the driveway, I kept my emotions calm as to keep Jasper calm. I knew he was nervous about meeting the Cullens because of his previous lifestyle. I didn't need his ability to know that. I knocked on the door lightly and just as expected Carlisle answered the door.

"May I help you?" he asked kindly. His eyes swept over both our appearances, but he showed no surprise that we were vampires. Lack of a beating heart (on our part) and really good hearing will do that.

"Hello, Carlisle, my name is Alice, and this is Jasper." I paused briefly noticing that only Esme and Rosalie had joined us. "Hello, Esme. Rosalie. Are your sons, Emmett and Edward, not joining us?"

The three people I had just addressed wore identical looks of shock. "Uh, no, they are off hunting. How exactly did you know…"

"Your names? That's easy. I have a gift for seeing the future…well possible futures since it's rarely set in stone until the time comes to pass. Anyways, Jasper and I were hoping to join your family." My request was met with a deafening silence. Time to process…right…forgot about that.

"So, since I already know that you'll say yes, which room can I move into?"

Esme smiled. "Take your pick, Alice. And welcome to our family…both of you."

Carlisle seemed to catch up at that moment. "Yes, yes. Welcome. You are free to stay with us as long as you would like."

I took a tour of the house to decide which room I'd like best. Of course I preferred one with a view of something other than the top a tree, but the only one with that description was taken. I took a moment to look ahead and saw that Edward wouldn't be _too_ upset with me taking his room and quickly moved his things to the garage.

Early the next morning as Jasper and I, well Jasper really, told his story of how he came to be here we heard a very indignant Edward call out, "Carlisle! Esme! Rosalie! Why are my things in the garage?"


	2. Reactions

**Author's Note**: At the request of Kyla Catrina I have decided to write in how exactly Alice introduced herself to Edward and Emmett. Sorry it has taken so long.

It wasn't long before Edward had raced upstairs looking for an explanation.

"Carlisle, what is…who are you?" He cut a sharp glance at me and Jasper.

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper." I took Jasper's hand looking for a little support. "We came in search of a more peaceful lifestyle, and I saw how your family lived, so once Jasper showed up, which took a while by the way," I flashed a teasing smile his way, "we came looking for you and your family."

Edward looked over Jasper tensing slightly as he took in the battle scars. Fear was understandable…well at first, but Jasper wouldn't hurt anyone here because no matter what he thought of them he knew that hurting them would hurt me.

"So you must be Edward, right?" His head snapped up. "I see…"

"Possible futures, I know. Like you, I am also gifted…I just don't show it as much because it tends to be intrusive." Of course I already knew that he read minds.

'_Edward, I can help you look out for this family. We pose no threat to you.'_

Edward raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Jasper.

"Different upbringing. What I said holds true." It was then that Emmett came bounding up the stairs.

"Hey, is something going on I don't know about? Why's Edward's stuff in the garage? Don't tell me we have to move again! I didn't kill anyone, I swear." He paused noticing Jasper and I. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. We would like to join your family."

"Oh." He looked over Jasper taking in his scars. Why did everyone focus on them? "Dude, what happened to you?" Emmett's face changed between fear and interest every couple seconds.

"The wars in the south. However I cannot live the way I was raised to. Feeding on humans tends to be a little too much of a challenge for me."

"Why?" Emmett looked so confused.

"Their emotions are overwhelming…especially in their last moments. It takes a great toll on me."

"You're gifted too?" Rosalie asked sharply. Jasper merely nodded. Everyone aside from Edward looked surprised.

"I can sense emotions and also control the emotional environment around me if necessary. It makes killing humans rather difficult. No matter how much I relax them there is still that pain and fear as they die by my actions."

Everyone nodded taking in Jasper's story…there was more to it, sure, but that would come in time.

Carlisle stepped forward, "So it seems that we have two new family members. Have either of considered the surnames you'd like to use?"

I looked over at Jasper, and he nodded slightly. I turned back to Carlisle. "If you don't object, I thought I'd take the Cullen name, and since Jasper looks a lot like Rosalie, I thought maybe if she doesn't object, they could pass as twins."

While Rosalie didn't look altogether pleased she nodded her agreement, as did Carlisle. "So this would put you both in high school with the others, if you are ok with…yes, of course you would be."

"Thank you, all of you. We appreciate it greatly."

"This still begs the question of why my stuff is in the garage." Edward was looking around, searching thoughts I'd imagine for an explanation.

'_Well I kinda took your room. Sorry.'_

"What? why?"

"Why what, man?" Emmett looked confused and frustrated.

'_It has the best view. Don't be mad, please?'_

Edward heaved a deep sigh. "Alright, you can have it."

Esme stood wrapping her arms around Jasper, who stiffened and almost attacked her, and then me. "Welcome to the family, you two."


End file.
